The Girl Who Became A Rocket a A Pokemon FanFiction
by Penguinman0802
Summary: A girl sat alone in an allyway and thought that she had nothing to live for but then a ray of hope walked but then she attacked the ray of hope
1. Chapter 1

The Story of The Girl Who Became A Rocket a pokemon fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon or any of the chariters except Levi (diffrent then the anime he is from) Tallik Dawn (again diffrent) Liv and Michael so dont use them and this is not a lemon story it's just a love story and if the girls take off there shirts or somthing its just with girls so its not a lemon

ps this is my first story so hope you like it its a pairing of misty and a character i made up named Levi

pss this is set in the kalos region

p.s.s.s i like details

Misty Waterflower sat almost alone in an allyway with Togepi forgotten and sad thinking that no one loved her so she just fell asleep. The next morning a boy was walking by the allyway when Misty woke up. "Togepi wake up there's a guy we can attack and get some money!" said Misty. "Togeprri!" said Togepi "I know, I know its wrong but we need the money." said Misty. Then she creeped out of the allyway and attacked the boy which was a bad idea. After she grabbed his collar with both hands but then he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, then kneeled on her shoulder and was about to punch her in the face but then he stopped. "I'm so sorry!" he said. Thats when his friends came up behind him holding stun guns, "Hold your fire." he said. "I'm really sorry I didn't know you were a girl, it was just instinct." the strange boy said. "Why are you sorry for throwing me do you think girls are weaker than boys?" said Misty. "No I have two girls on my squad-what i mean i-i just-wait- what?" said the boy. "What he meant to say was, he meant no offense but we were taught not to hit girls outside of team rocket." said another boy. Thats when one of the girls with them slapped the second boy in the back of the head. Then Misty had a little flash back of team rocket saying their motto, "Preapare for trouble, " said Jesse. "And make it double," said James. "To protect the world from devastation," said Jesse. "To unite all people within our nation," Said James "To denounce the evils of truth and love" said Jesse "To Extend our reach to the stars above" Said James "Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light" Said Jesse "Surrender now or Prepare to Fight" said james "Meowth, Thats Right" Said Meowth

END FLASH BACK

"Hey, hey Wake Up" said boy number 1 "Great Michael You made her faint" said Girl Number 1 "Hey Wasn't my fault i just said team rocket" Said Michael. then Misty woke up Good Your Awake" Said Boy number 1 "What happend" Said Misty. "You Fainted" Said Michael. "Hey want to get some food you look hungry" Said boy number 1. "Yeah I am" said Misty "But can I get Togepi" Misty Said "sure we will wait here" Said boy number 1. "Togepi come out come ut where ever you are" Misty Said "There you are" Said misty Finding Togepi. "Togeprrriii" Said Togepi "Come on" Misty told Togepi Picking him up. "Ok Im ready" said Misty "OK I need two fast Limos" Said Boy number 1 into a communicator. "Ok transport is on the way" Said Boy Number 1 "Let me Guess A mini van Or Somthing" Said Misty "No Two very fast limos And here they are now oh and a police escort" Said Boy number 1 "Ok Boys in one girls in the other"Said Boy Number 1. A few Minutes later They were at the Restaurant. "Woah i dont think i will be able to pay you back for this" said Misty "it's alright if you don't" said Boy number 1. As they walked inside Misty Remembered "hey you never introduced yourselfs!" Said Misty "Neither did you" Said boy number 1 "Ok im Misty" Said Misty "Im Levi A Pleasure to meet you Misty" Said Levi "And this is Dawn Liv Michael And Tallik" Said Levi "Pleasure to meet you Misty" Said Tallik "Nice To meet you" Said Dawn "Pleasure to meet you Misty" Said Michael "Great to meet you" said Liv. After they sat down Levi and Misty Sittinng Next to each other they ordered There Drinks Misty got a Misty Got A Coke and Levi got a Ice Water. Levi was very Nervous he never sat side by side with a girl he was always facing the girls on his squad and it didnt help that the he thought that the girl stting next to him was kinda cute. so later on they ordered their food which took a while to get because the restaurant Was Busy so most of the squad ordered hamburgers and steaks and stuff but Misty and Levi got salads. anyway after they left Dawn noticed that Misty needed some new clothes. "Hey Misty there is a clotheing shop close by want to get some new clothes" Said Dawn "Sure. Yeah I could use new clothes" Said Misty "Hey Levi can we stop by the clothing shop Near Here" said Dawn "Yeah Sure Whatever wait which one" said Levi while Typeing somthing into a computer. "Th Desiner one" said Dawn "OK" said Levi "cool thanks. Ok just give him a moment he is talking to our boss the leader of team rocket" Said Dawn "Ok Im good to go" Said Levi. this is what happend "Thats Fine" Said Misty "Ok Myst the place we are going is very high class So you can stay with the clothes but we need to pull the hair back out of your face" said Dawn "Please no" Said Misty "Myst we have to so just let us please" said Dawn "*Sigh* ok" Said Misty. After Dawn had pulled The Hair out of Misty's face she saw the bruise on the side of her face. *Gasp* "Myst are you alright" said Dawn nerveous for her new friend "yeah i've had it for awhile it's from when i was working as a maid for some jerk when he didn't like what his servants and maids and stuff he beat them he beat me especially because he hated me I never did anything right to him and he beat me everywhere why stomach my chest everywhere" said Misty "Myst let us see i know some healing remedies" Said Liv "No ill be fine dont worry" Said Misty "Myst..." Dawn was saying "I said I'm fine!" Misty Practicly shouted "Myst i was saying let me cover up that bruise so that no one notices" Said Dawn "oh im sorry. ok" Said Misty. then at the Store. "were here" said Dawn. then in the store. "ooh this is nice" Said Dawn "EEP! IT'S GARY OAK! WHATS HE DOING HERE!" Said Misty as she dove behind clothing rack just as he looked up seeing Dawn "Whos Gary Oak" said Liv Crouching to talk to Misty "A guy from my past. My Ex Boyfriends Rival" Said Misty just as Gary Walked Over "Hey babe your looking hoter than every other girl i've ever seen" Gary Said To Dawn "Back off Babe" Dawn said Saying babe sarcasticly "Myst follow me" Whispered Liv and they Snuck off Encountering Ash and Brock on the way out "ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Said Misty "Im here for the gyms and the Elite Four" Said ash "Oh No" Said Misty


	2. Chapter 2 The Joining

Well Here is the second chapter of my story so yeah (Readers: YAY!) so hope you like it and P.S. The Base is a Really Big Penthouse thats why Misty Is so Comfortable and the Team Rocket Uniforms are the Black Uniforms not the lame white ones

Chapter 2: The Joining

"SOOO Myst This is your ex boyfriend" Asked Liv "Yeah didnt expect to see him for a while" Said Misty "Misty I-" Ash Was sayng "Just dont talk to me Ash" Misty said. then as she was walking away with Liv "Misty wait" Ash Said Grabing Misty's Arm "Breaking up with you was the dummest thing I have ever done please forgive me" Pleaded Ash "No I won't Ash You Broke my heart into So many pieces I dont think I'll ever find them all. Besides I dont Have a Crush on you anymore" Said Misty "Myst..." Ash Said "And don't call me Myst anymore only friends can call me Myst" Misty said "Misty I'm Still in love with you" Ash said. Thats when the scream was heard a boys scream. "And that's why you don't call me babe" Dawn said "Noted" said Gary. Misty Smiled. "Misty please forgive me" Ash Pleaded "No Ash" Misty said then she walked away "Misty!" Ash Said "She Said No" Said Liv Just as Dawn caught up but Ash Pushed past them "Misty wait" Ash Said "What is it Ash" Misty said "Can you at least tell me why you dont have a crush on me anymore" Asked Ash "I have a new crush" Misty Said "On Who" Ash Asked "Him" Misty said pointing at Levi "Oh well ok I'll leave you alone now" Ash Said Sadly "Misty Do you really have a crush on Levi" Asked Dawn "Yes please don't tell him" Misty said "Don't worry we won't" Said Liv "Thank you" Said Misty Not Knowing that Levi Was Thinking About how to tell her that he had a crush on her. "ok everyone ready" said Levi "YES SIR" Everyoen except Misty said. "back to base drivers" Said Levi. at Levis, Dawns, Livs, Michaels, and Talliks Base. "Hey Inkay" Levi said to his pokemon "Why hello Li'l Fennekin" Said Dawn "Awwwww hey You Little Cute Eevee" Said Liv "Hello my little Frokie" Said Tallik "What's up Chespin" Said Michael "Wow this are your pokemon" Misty said as Levis' Inkay Floated by her head "Yep you dont like them do you" Levi Said "No there awesome" said Misty "You just don't have any fairy ones to play with togepi" Misty said "Who says that a pokemon has to be the same type to be a pokemons friend" Said Levi "Well your right about that" Said Misty "Hey Myst want to meet Eevee" Said Liv "Sure One Sec. Levi Can Inkay watch Togepi" Said Misty "Yeah Sure Inkay is the leader when one of us isn't here" Said Levi "Ok thanks" said Misty. a few minutes later. "Uh... Hey Misty Can i Ask a Favor" Asked Levi "Sure" Said Misty Standing up because she was playing with Togepi and Inkay "It will be your repayment for the restaurant and Clothes" Said Levi "Ok I've been thinking of ways to repay you But none came to mind" Said Misty "Can you please join Team Rocket" Said Levi "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!" Misty yelled "Woah, hey calm down It's ok I can get you into my squad so you don't have to steal that much you have to lie very much and you dont have to kill" Said Levi "You sure you can do that" Misty Asked Calming down "Yes Team Rocket when we get new members we have them talk to My Father Giovani Leader of Team Rocket Then We Have a Dice roll to see who gets to choose first" Levi Said Calmly "So your saying that you might not get first pick" Said Misty "No the rules are that if you win you get to bring your own dice and my are riged To get Two Sixes so I always get first pick" said Levi "O-ok" Misty Stuttered "Look it will be fine" Levi said "Ok I'm Trusting you" Said Misty "You won't regret it" Said Levi. The next day at the main Team Rocket Floating base (like the helicarrier from marvel) Levi was trying to calm down Misty With Both In Uniform "What if he doesn't accept me into team rocket what will happen" Said Misty Worridly "don't worry he will when im presant he always asks me what i think and he takes my word for it" Said Levi "O-ok" Stuttered Misty "Ok I have to go in just calm down. ok?" Said Levi "Ok" Said Misty Calming down. Then he Walked in to the Office "Misty Waterflower Please Come in" Said Giovanni "Yes Sir?" Misty asked "Finally one With Manners" Said Giovanni "So you want to join Team Rocket" Said Giovanni "Yes Sir" Said Misty "Well I Like This One Levi" Said Giovanni "Say Levi Do you know who recruted her" Ask Giovanni "It was me who recruted her" Said Levi "So that's why she has such good manners" Said Giovanni "Well. Welcome to Team Rocket Misty" Said Giovanni "Say Levi Are you leading the dice roll tonight" Asked Giovanni "Yes I am. Why do you ask" Said Levi "Because your not anymore" Said Giovanni "Oh And tell a worker to take Misty's Name off the list" Said Giovanni "Why" Levi asked "You'll be to busy Training a new member of your squad And Misty will be to busy training" Giovanni said "Wait so Misty is already Part of my squad" Levi Said Excited "Yes She is" Giovanni Said "Can I-" Levi was saying "Go" Giovanni cut him off "Thank you" Said Levi Then Ran Off to tell Misty "Kids" Said Giovanni. Later with Misty And Levi. "Wait so I'm already part of your team" Said Misty excitedly "Yes isn't that Great" Said Levi Very very happy "Yes it's Great news but what if at the dice roll someone rolls and picks me" Said Misty "Can't Your being taken off the list" Said Levi "Lets go tell the others" Said Misty "Yeah Come on" Said Levi

- so how is it so far Thats the end of chapter 2 Again Only Constructive Flame Please


	3. Chapter 3 The Misson

P.S. Kalos Region Is French so they speak French

P.S.S. Ok In the first chapter I forgot to say eveyones age so here it is

Levi: 17

Misty: 16

Ash: 16

Liv: 15

Tallik: 16

Michael: 15

Dawn: 13

Chapter 3 The Misson

So when we last left off Misty had just joined Team Rocket And Levi and Misty had Rushed off to tell their squad. well this is 3 months later and now it's time for Mistys' first misson which is commiting a robery of Team Zodiac "Hurry up we're gnna be late" Said Jesse "Hey who's the leader here" Said Levi "And Who is the one with the Giant Building all to ourselfs" Said Misty "Dawn is everything ready" Asked Levi "Yeah" Said Dawn "hey Twerps and Twerpets The Bus is here" Said James "Ok You guys are look outs" Said Levi "WHAT WE SHOULD BE THE ONES ON THE BUS NOT YOU!" Yelled Jesse "Well your not We Are" Levi Retorted "So just sit back and watch the masters" Said Misty "Hello you just joined Little girl" Said Jesse. Thats when Jessepunched in the nose by Misty. "Oh man Remind me never to mess with Misty" Said Levi "Ok Lets get going" Said Levi Holstering his Revolver and Sheathing his Knife. On the bus. "So you guys are the new team Zodiac Recruits" Said The Driver "Yep sure are" Said Levi In French "Don't Speak English do you" Said The Driver "No I do I'm native to the Kalos Region so I Just Thought That I Whould Speak French" Said Levi "Ok" Said the Driver "You Guy look like you guys work together alot" Said The Driver "We Do We're like a orginized task force" said Levi "So which one of you is leader" Said The Driver "I am" Said Levi Siting down in the passenger "Ok Is everyone sitting Down and seat belted in" "Yes sir" Said everyone in the van "ok lets go" said the driver. A few minutes later. "Woah! Hey Get out of the way!" the driver yelled at Dawn who was in the road "Hey I have two questions" Said Levi reaching for his gun "Yeah what are they" Said The driver "Where is the team Zodiac base and where are the secret Compartments in this bus" Said Levi Pointing His gun at the Driver Just as Misty Liv Michael And Tallik got up and pulled their guns And Dawn pointed her gun at the Driver through the window. After Levi Liv Dawn Misty Tallik and Michael cleared out all the Loot on the Bus They shot everyone with their stun guns. "Ok We got the goods" Said Levi "Yeah but somthing Doesn't feel right it was to easy" Said Misty "The diamonds are quarts" Said Tallik "The silk is cotton" Said Dawn "Gold Is iron spray painted gold" Said Liv "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WE COULDN'T HAVE HAD ONE VICTORY ON TEAM ZODIAC" Yelled Levi


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

So here we are Chapter 4 so I think that if you want to know what Levi looks like leave a Review or PM me that you want to know and please don't just leave a review to know what Levi looks like tell me what you think I should incorporate and just so you know Ash and Gary become a Bigger part because spoiler sorry but Levis' mom is the dark Type gym leader I think you can figure out the rest anyway please review your ideas and if you like it so to the story oh one more thing sometimes in the story im gonna be skiping a few weeks so thats what I'm doing now

Chapter 4 The Party

"Hey Levi" Said Misty in a tone that sounded like she wanted to ask a question "Yeah What's up" Asked Levi "How did you know i wanted to ask a question" Said Misty "I know how to tell voice tones remember" Said Levi "Oh yeah. anyway can we throw a party" Asked Misty "Sure but why" Said Levi "Hey we just want to throw a party" Said Dawn "Ok under one Condtion" Said levi "Well two really" said Levi "What are they" Said Misty "Well one I Choose the place" Said Levi "Ok where do you choose" Asked Misty "Here of course we have a deployable stage" Said Levi "Well yeah makes sense" Said Misty "And the second one people can bring dates if they want oh and a Third we have to invite Ash and Gary" Said Levi "Ok" Said Misty. later when Levi called Ash to invite him to the party. "Hey Ash It's Levi" Said Levi "Hey Levi" Said Ash "Hey you want to come to a party later You can bring a date" Said Levi "Sure I'll come if Misty Will be there" Said Ash "It was her idea of course she'll be there" Said Levi "OK See you then wait what time is it" Asked Ash "8 or 9" Said Levi "Ok I'll be there" Said Ash. "Hey Misty can you call Gary" Said Levi "Sure" Said Misty. "Hello" Said Gary "Hey Gary it's Misty" Said Misty Planning revenge on Levi for making her call Gary Oak "Oh hey babe" said Gary "Gary for the last time don't call me babe" Said Misty "You got it babe" Said Gary "Ok the reson I called was to know if you wanted to come to a party you can bring a date if you like" Said Misty "Will you be my date" Asked Gary "No way Oak" Said Misty "I'll be there I'll just Ask Liv to be my date" Said Gary "You know Liv's Levis' twin Sister right" Asked Misty "Oh I'll find someone else" Said Gary "Good Idea" Said Misty. "ok Gary's Coming" Said Misty as her cell phone rang. "Hello" Said Misty "Hey Misty It's Ash" Said Ash "What Do you want" Said Misty "Hey do you want to be my date to the party" Said Ash "No Ash I have someone else I want to ask" Said Misty "Oh I'll just ask Liv" Said Ash. "Hey Misty" Said Levi "I have to go Ash. Yeah what is it Levi" Said Misty "Will you be my date to the Party" asked Levi "Yes of Course" Said Misty excited "Thanks" Said Levi Said as he huged her even though He was a little taller. later that day at the party. the music was playing really loud and the people they invited were dancing and there were alot of people they had actually hired There for Tomorrow and some slow dance musicians and Maroon 5 everyone there was allowed to go swiming in the pool on the balcony almost everyone had a date Even Gary "Hey Myst I Kinda need to tell you something" Said Levi "Whats Up Levi" Said Misty "Uh... I know that you like ballroom dancing or whatever t's called and uh... I have no idea how" Said Levi "Thats fine I Don't think Team Rocket Teaches Ballroom dancing" Said Misty calmly "Yeah they teach hip hop and stuff like that" Levi said "Ok You know I can teach you if you want" Said Misty "Yeah that whould be nice" Said Levi. a few minutes later at the next slow song. "Ok so put your arms arond me putting you hands on the small of my back" Said Misty "Like this" Asked Levi "Excactly" said Misty. So Misty taught Levi to Slow Dance And they went swimming with the people they invited when the party finnaly ended they got cabs for everyone afraid that if they drove that they whould crash or go to jail or hurt themselfs or something they told them that they could come back and get their cars tommorow. "Well I'm almost to tired to move so I'm going to bed" Said Liv "As am I" Said Tallik "ok let me say somthing everyone to bed" Said Levi "See you guys in the Morning" Said Misty "Night everyone" Said Levi. and they headed to bed


	5. Chapter 5 Remembrance

Chapter 5 ok We got 104 views since Dec 27 so thats Awesome I think anyway you dont have leave a review to know what Levi looks like cause I'm Doing it anyway: ok So he has short Dark Brown Hair that comes down to just under his cheek bones not over his eyes with a streak of of purple and lighly tanned skin and ice blue eyes He wears Skinny Jeans and A white T-Shirt With a Blue Jacket uzipped With a Black Pokemon center Logo Cap oh one more thing If you havn't already watch the 13th pokemon movie

Chapter 5 Remembrance

So when we last left off it was The party so this is the two days after the party. "Hey Levi can we go to the pokepark meet some other trainers let our pokemon play with other pokemon" Asked Dawn"Sure that will be cool" said Levi. at the pokepark. "So here we-" Levi was saying before he spotted a flash of red then a doppleganger of the trainer Misty was talking to but this one wasn't Talking just laughing a mischevious laugh.

START FLASHBACK

"Bye Zorua see you again I hope" Said Levi "I hope I see you again to Levi" Said Zorua Telepathicly. Then Zorua hoped on to the ship and turned into Ash.

END FLASHBACK

"Zorua" Muttered Levi Just as Zorua turned back into Zorua And Spotted Levi And tackled him as a Empoleon "OOF it's good to see you to Zorua but next time Something less sharp and Smaller" Said Levi "Are you complaining about seeing me again" Said Zorua Changing Back into Zorua "No way" Said Levi Hugging Zorua "Hey Levi Did you catch a wild Zorua" Asked Misty "You don't remember me" Said Zorua Then Misty Remembered "Oh Shoot Sorry Zorua It's good to see you again" Said Misty "Good to see you to Misty" Said Zorua "It's so good to see you again Zorua" Said Levi "Remember when I whould make fun of Dawn Not you Dawn The Dawn we met when I was Travleing with Ash" Said Zorua "No I wasn't there Remember" Said Levi "Oh yeah Anyway Misty can you help me show them" Asked Zorua "Sure" Said Misty "All you have to do is pretend like you giving Levi A lecture on somthing" Said Zorua "Ok" Said Misty and then did it Then Zorua Changed into Misty and Was mouthing what she said And The Group Laughed Like crazy Because it was funny Even Misty When She Turned around The Zorua Changed Back "So Was that funny or not" Asked Zorua "It was funny" Said Levi "Anyway Levi The reson I came was Not only I Coud talk and Liked you was because your mom wants to see you" Said Zorua "My Mom I never met her" Said Levi "Well here somthing cool she is the Dark Type Gym Leader" Said Zorua "Wow really" Asked Levi "Really" Said Zorua "Can my friends come" Asked Levi "Yeah She said that you never went anywhere without your squad" Said Zorua "where does she live" Asked Levi "Laverre City" Said Zorua "Few Days Walk From Here" Said Levi "Yeah Its a Creepy forest Though" Said Zorua "I know but we have you and pokemon" Said Levi "Um I dont" Said Misty "Oh Yeah you only train Water Types" Said Levi "Well we have Zorua" Said Michael "Yes but that wont be enough" Said Tallik "Are you saying I'm Weak" Said Zorua "Zorua use Shadow Ball" Said Levi "Frokie Use Water Gun" Said Tallik "Well Zoruas fighting spirits back" Said Liv "yeah tell me about it" Said Misty as Zoruas shadow ball broke Through Frokies Water Gun "HA HA!" Said Zorua "Well that hurt" Said Tallik getting up from the Shadow Balls' Impact "Dont mess with the Zorua then" Said Zorua "ok ok I'm sorry" Said Tallik "Well Should we get moving" Asked Dawn "yeah We Should" Said Levi. and hey were off

So how was it please only constructive flame and review ideas for the story and i need some help I dont have a name for Levi's mom So if you have any ideas but anyway Happy new year And well penguinman0802 Signing off for now


	6. Chapter 6 Ghost Advetures

Well Here it is Frokies Chespins And Fennekins Chapter 5 Great Right? RIGHT!? Sorry get over exited Well im exited cause you guys are helpful for reading my story cause it really boosts my morale so thanks and its really helpful and it encourages me to right new chapters so yeah and also HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know that my chapters are a little short but hey i do the best I can But again thanks for all the support and views you guys re really helpful Thank You

P.S. I Origanally was gonna have Levi and Liv Be Twins So im still gonna do that so Forget What I Said In Chapter 3 Liv is 17 So they are twins so Levi and Liv Look Exactly Alike Except Levi is A Boy And Liv is A Girl if they were the same gender you couldnt tell them apart

P.S.S This is a diffrent time line then The Normal Pokemon Show Cause Ash Has encounterd the Group before so he knows about them getting behind eachother

P.S.S.S Michael isn't in the Scary House cause he was angry at them

P.S.S.S.S I can't spell that good

Chapter 6 Ghost Adventures

"Ok so the map says to take Route 14" Said Tallik "Preaty sure its route 16" Argued Michael "Route 14" Said Tallik "Route 16" Said Michael "14" Said Tallik "16" Said Michael "Michael its on route 14" Said Levi "No its Not" Said Michael "Yeah it is" Said Misty "No its not" Said Michael "Michael Its 14" Said Liv "No Its not" Said Michael Annoyed "Michael Its 16" said Dawn "Sorry Buddy Majority Rules" Said Levi "Fine" Said Michael "Hey Should we stop by The Scary House on the way" Asked Liv "Sure We're in no Hurry" Said Levi "Cool" Said Liv. Later In The Forest. "YES! I CAUGHT GHASTLY" Said Ash "Oh no Hide me" Said Misty "Misty Remember the unison drills to make it look like there were less of us then there were" Said Liv "right" Said Misty "Get Behind me" Said Liv "Hey Ash" Said Levi "Hey Levi" Said Ash "Why are you on route 14" Asked Ash "Going to visit Liv and my Mom" Said Levi "Oh ok" Said Ash Just As Zorua came out from behind Levi "What the Heck Le-" Zorua was Saying Before he saw Ash "Zorua" Asked Ash "Zoru Zoru" Said Zorua imatating a regular Zorua "Oh ok i must be going crazy" Said Ash Shakeing his Head "Wait Wheres Misty" Asked Ash "um... At the Base Shes not feeling well" Said Levi "Oh. Challenging the Laverre City Gym can Wait Ill go see if Misty is alright" Said Ash "Ok you go do that" Said Levi "wait" Said Ash "Myst I know your here" Said Ash "Fine im here" Said Misty As she came out from behind Liv "Please Misty-" Ash Was Saying "hey Ash Want a practice battle before the gym The Gym Leaders my mom" Said Levi "sure" Said Ash "Wait Levi What Are the Stakes" Asked Ash "Dunno" Said Levi "how About... Misty" Said Ash "ok" Said Levi "What No" Said Misty "Misty it'll be fine" Said Levi "One Pokemon Each" Said Levi "Ok" Said Ash "I'll only use dark types" Said Levi "Ok" Said Ash "Zorua you up for the challenge" Asked Levi "Why do you even have to ask" Retorted Zorua "Ok Ash ready when you are" Said Levi "OK im Good" Said Ash "GO ZORUA!" Said Levi "GO PIKACHU!" Said Ash "Zorua Use Shadow Ball" Said Levi "Dodge it Pikachu and Counter it with thundershock" Said Ash "Zorua Counter it with Dark Pulse" Said Levi and it was a test of who was stronger but this is what Happend "Zorua Fake Him out make him think your weak" Said Levi Telepathicly "Got it" Said Zorua "Zoru" Said Zorua Weakly "Hit Him now Pikachu ThunderShock" Said Ash "Zorua Dodge it Bad Idea Ash" Said Levi "ZORUA ULTIMATE SHADOW BALL!" Said Levi "Pika pika" Said Pikachu weakly "Pikachu can you still fight" Said Ash "Pika Pika" Said Pikachu Fighting spirit back "Well Pikachu Doesnt give up easly" Said Levi "Pikachu Use Thuderbolt" Said Ash "PIKACHU" Said Pikachu "Dodge it Zorua and Rapid fire Dark Pulse" Said Levi "pika" Pikachu Said "Pikachu Is unable to fight the winner is Levi" Said Liv "Told you it be alright Myst" Said Levi "Guess you were right" Said Misty "Why do you dout me Myst" Said Levi "Cause your like Ash and are a little reckless" Said Misty "Yeah I am but I whould never break a girls heart" Said Levi "then why do Liv and Dawn say that you had a few girlfriends before" Asked Misty "Because I've never broken up with a girl they always break up with me" Said Levi "Oh Levi I'm sorry i didn't know I shouldn't have asked" Said Misty "No its fine I just dont like to talk about why it happend" Said Levi "Levi please tell me" Said Misty "well ok they always breakup with me because im in team rocket" said Levi "So do they really get to know you" Asked Misty "Yes but after I tell them its like they forget everything and Breakup With me" Said Levi "Wow thats cold well if they can't see you for who you really are then they don't deserve to be with you" Said Misty "Thanks for that now I think the turn to the scary house is just up ahead" Said Levi "Wait Scary House I think I've been there" Said Misty "Really" Asked Levi "Yeah with my Sisters" Said Misty "Well lets still go" Said Tallik "Ok" Said Misty. At The Scary House. "well here we are" Said Tallik "Ok lets go" Said Levi. In the Scary House. "Where is everyone" Said Misty "Dunno" Said Levi just as they heard somthing like breathing Through a Air Mask "what was that" Asked Dawn Nervous "My Knife!" Said Levi As His Knife Disappered "Um Guys is it just me or is Levis knife Floating in Midair" Said Liv "Nope not just you I see it to" Said Misty "Uh Guys whos that" Said Dawn Pointing at a Non Pokemon Ghost "Ghosts that aren't pokemon what is going on" Asked Misty "Go Noctowl Use Foresight" Said Levi but no pokemon appered "HELP" Screamed Liv as she got draged away by a ghost "I got you" Said Misty Stabing The Ghost with an Iron Knife "VAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed the Ghost "Iron Levi is your knife made of iron" Asked Misty "VAAAAAAAAA" Screamed the Ghost Holding Levis Knife "I'll take that as a yes" Said Misty Tossing Levis knife to him "Look out!" said Levi Sliceing a Ghost that was about to grab Dawn "Whats That" Asked Liv Pointing at a Orange and black Huminoid Thing "I have no idea" Said Levi "I might" Said Tallik Flipping through A Book of Myths "It's a Demon" Said Tallik "A WHAT!" Yelled Misty and Levi at the Same Time "A Demon Are Either of you a Shadow Hunter" Asked Tallik "Again a What" Said Levi "A Shadow Hunter is Really A Magic Demon Hunter I remember my parents Telling me storys about them They were very heroic They always said that They were Real" Said Misty "Wait Only people like me with photographic memory or Shadow Hunters Knew About them" Said Tallik "Well I dont have a Photographic memory" Said Misty "Misty are you ADHD" Asked Tallik "Yeah How did you know" Asked Misty "Misty Attack that Thing" Said Tallik "Why" Asked Misty "Just Do it Trust Me" Said Tallik "OK" Said Misty. so Misty attacked the thing and killed it. "How About we go before more show up" Said Levi Heading for the door "yeah good idea" Said Misty "Lets get out of here" Said Dawn "Yep" Said Liv. Back on the path to Laverre City. "So your telling me that There were No Pokemon There" Said Michael "Yep" Said Misty "How Do you know" Asked Michael "Noctowls ForeSight" Said Levi "ok got me there" Said Michael "Nockowl can you fly up and see if we're near Laverre City" Said Levi "Noctowl" Said NoctOwl Nodding. A Few Minutes Later. "NoctOwl's Back. Are we Near it yet NoctOwl" Asked Levi "Noctowl" Said NoctOwl Shaking his head "Crap" Said Levi Under his breath "I really don't want to be in this forest at night" Said Levi "Lets set up camp seeing that it's almost dark" Said Misty "Good Idea then we will be able to get fire wood for a Campfire" Said Michael. A Few Hours Later. "We should get to sleep so we can get up early and Get a Headstart On Ash" Said Levi "Why do you want a headstart on Ash" Asked Misty "So I can make him wait just a little bit longer for that badge and we can chear on my mom" Said Levi "Good Idea" Said Liv "Night Guys" Said Levi. A Few Hours Later When Everyone was Asleep. "NoctOwl Zorua Come on" Said Levi "Wha-What" Said Zorua Rubbing Sleep From his Eyes "Come On" Said Levi "Where are we going" Asked Zorua "You'll see" Said Levi. A Few Minutes Later. "What are we doing here" Said Zorua as Levi Pulled a Indian Flute out of his BackPack "Is that-" Zorua Was Saying "The Indian Flute my mom Sent me Yep" Said Levi "I love how it sounds the Music Going through The Trees And The Wind Carrying it Around and how Pokemon Repeat the Music" Said Levi. And He Started Playing and it Was Bueatyfull. Back At the Camp. "Liv, Liv Wake up" said Misty "What is it Myst" Said Liv Tiredly "Do you hear that" Said Misty "Yeah Pokemon And their Music Carrying on the wind" Said Liv "So It doesn't sound like a Flute to you" Said Misty "No not really" Said Liv "Im gonna Go Check it out" Said Misty "M'kay I'm going back to sleep" Said Liv. A few Minutes of Misty Following the Music. "Levi?" Asked Misty "Oh hey Misty" Said Levi Nervously Hiding the Indian Flute Behind His Back "What Are you doing in the Forest" Asked Misty "um... Playing this Indian Flute" Said Levi Holding out The Flute "It was Pretty" Said Misty "You really Think so" Said Levi "Yeah" Said Misty "Myst Can I Tell you something" Said Levi "Sure what is it Levi" Said Misty "I Kinda maybe have a little Crush on you" Said Levi "Really" Asked Misty Eyes Widening "Yeah" Said Levi "Well I Might Have a Small Crush on you" Said Misty Trying to Hide her emotions "Wow your prety bad at Hiding your emotions That or I'm Really good at Reading people" Said Levi "Well... your right I Stink at hiding my emotions" Said Misty "Well Miss WaterFlower whould you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me" Said Levi "But Of Course Mr Rocket It Whould be an honor" Said Misty.

- So I Said That it was a Love Story so Yeah Anyway this isnt the end of the story I got the idea Of The Indian Flute In The Forest From Another Story It was pretty good so if you want to check out that story its not mine but its really good If you want to check it out the name is Piece Of my Heart So its really good so thanks to that storys owner for the idea Yeah penguinman0802 Signing off


	7. Chapter 7 The Lost City

Well I'm Back So I'm gonna have this On the way back from Laverre City After The Date of Levi and Misty I know you guys want to see that but I want it more action plus I'm not everything is about Love If we didn't have action and everything was Love I'd be so Bored so they meet a Litwick in this chapter and it becomes Levis Friend and lets him capture it

P.S. Most of the birthdays are closer to the end of the year

P.S. has a streak of purple in his hair which is brown

P.S.S.S. When I put ' It means Its thoughts

Chapter 7 The Lost City

"Woah" Said Levi As they walked into the ghost city "Where is-" Misty was saying before Tallik Covered Her Mouth "Remember what happend last time you said that" Said Tallik As Levi heard The Steps of a Litwick "what was that" Said Levi "Guys Over here!" Said Liv Crouching Next to A Dead Body "I-is he alright" Asked Dawn "Dead" Said Liv After checking his pulse "Levi we got another Body" Said Michael "Whats the status" Asked Levi "Dead" Said Michael as Liv saw a Little Girl "Guys Over here" Said Liv As She followed the girl "Hey Little Girl we aren't going to hurt you just come out" Said Liv Kindly "H-H-How did you survive" Said The Little Girl "How did you survive" Said a Man Pointing a Gun at Liv But then Levi put His Knife to the Mans throat "Don't point your gun at My Sister" Said Levi "Drop the Knife I'll drop my Gun" Said The Man "You first" Said Levi then The Man put his gun down And Levi put away his Knife "We just got here what happend" Said Levi "Darkrai happend" Said The Man As a very loud shriek filled The City "I'll tell you more when we get back to camp" Said The Man. back at The Survivor Camp. "I'm Leorick and This is my Daughter Cassandra" Said Leorick "Nice to meet you Leorick you to Cassandra I'm Levi And This is My squad Dawn, Misty, Liv, Tallik, And Michael" Said Levi "It's good to see Outsiders" Said Leorick "We Thought that We were Completely Sealed off from the Outside World" Said Cassandra "How old are you Cassandra" Asked Dawn "13" Said Cassandra "I'm 13 To" Said Dawn "Cool" Said Cassandra "Anyway we thought Darkrai Had Stationed Gengars And Haunters at The Borders of the City whenever we try to leave They grab our guys and Take Them to the ghost world then dump the bodies here" Said Cassandra "Wow thats weird" Said Levi "Hey once Ash Encountered Palkia Dialga and Darkrai and it was like Darkrai was trying to destroy The City when he was trying to save it from Palkia and Dialga Maybe this time he needs an army" Said Misty "Then why does he attack us" Said Leorick "He has a good Point" Said Levi "Maybe the reason they didn't attack us is because we were entering the city not exiting" Said Tallik "Yeah Maybe. Wait can any of you fly a Helocopter" Said Leorick "Yeah I can" Said Dawn "Yeah I'm not gonna let you fly my helocopter" Said Leorick "Well she's the only one who knows how to fly a Helocopter so it's her or no one" Said Levi "Fine" Said Leorick. Later In the city after gearing up. "Ghastlys!" Said Levi as They were being attacked by Ghastlys but then they left as Giratina appeared "RUN!" Yelled Levi as Giratina Shot Shadow Force at Them. "What was that thing" Asked Levi hiding behind a pillar As Giratina Created a Portal and left "I have no idea" Said Tallik "Is it in the Pokedex" Asked Levi as He heard Litwick "No I think I'd remember a 300 Foot Ghost Dragon In the Pokedex" Said Tallik as Levi spotted Litwick "Hey Little guy com here" Levi Said To The Litwick Taking out his Pokedex "Litwick The Candle Pokemon while shining a Light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it" Said The Pokedex "Hey Little Litwick I don't want to hurt you Just come here I have Nice little apples for you" Said Levi producing an apple from his backpack "Here you go" Said Levi rolling the apple To Litwick "Lit Litwick" Said Litwick "He says that if you beat Giratina that he'll let you capture him and thanks for The Apple" Said Zorua "Cool but who's Giratina and Your Welcome" Said Levi "Lit Lit Litwick" Said Litwick "He says Giratina is That Ghost Dragon You Fought" Said Zorua "Oh thats gonna be a problem" Said Levi "Go Pokeball" Said Liv Throwing a Pokeball at Litwick but he dodged it "LIT LIT LIT LITWICK" Yelled Liwick in a Tiny Voice "He says That you can't catch him yet and only the boy with the purple hair can catch him" Said Zorua "Ok sorry Litwick" Said Liv "Lets find something about Giratina before We challenge him" Said Levi "Good idea" Said Misty. At the Survivor Camp. "We're back" Said Levi "We heard an explosion was it DarkRai" Asked Cassandra "No it was a Pokemon named Giratina" Said Levi "what the heck Is Giratina" Said Leorick "Dunno we were gonna check the Library For myths with Giratina in them" Said Levi "All we know is that It's a Ghost/Dragon Type Pokemon" Said Misty "Find Darkrai please and ask him if he's attacking us or if it's Giratina" Said Leorick "We Will." Said Levi "Levi We're ready" Said Misty 'Should I Bring Them Along' Thought Levi "Levi You ok" Asked Dawn "You guys stay Here" Said Levi "WHAT?!" Yelled Misty "These people need all the help they can get And I can Move Faster On my own" Said Levi "No I'm coming with you" Said Misty "No stay here if Giratina or Darkrai Or the ghost pokemon Find this place these people are doomed Stay here I'll be Ok" Said Levi "Fine But I'm not happy about this" Said Misty "Didn't think you whould be" Said Levi as He, Zorua, And NoctOwl Left. at The Library. "Ok Start looking guys look for stuff that mentions GIratina" Said Levi. A few Minutes Later. "Levi Look at this" Said Zorua "What is it" Said Levi "It's a Myth About Giratina And The Creator" Said Zorua "That sounds Promising" Said Levi as he picked up the book and Saw Somthing like a Movie In his Mind "Giratina And The Creator Arceus Giratina was once a Promising Pokemon To Arceus maybe even a Sucsessor but Giratina was Hiding His True Nature He was Very Violent He was Once Part of the Creation Trio With Palkia And Dialga But He Could Not Hold Out forever Arceus Saw Palkia And Dialga Fighting One Day And Called For Giratina to Help Him Stop Them But He had already Snapped He was In Our World and was destroying The world And was Trying to keep it Secret But after Arceus Had Stoped Palkia And Dialga He heard the Screms of Humans and Them Screaming for his help From Giratina So Arceus Came and found Giratina Destroying our World And Then Arceus Became Angry and banished Giratina to the reverse world and since that day Giratina was Called The Renegade Pokemon and There are myths that Arceus Is The God All people worship and Giratina They all Fear" Said A Voice. "So thats why Giratina is attacking these People He wants Revenge on Arceus" Said Levi As He saw Darkrai "You finally figured out That I'm not trying to hurt anyone Giratina is" Said Darkrai "Yes And I'm Sorry we Blamed you Darkrai" Said Levi "Its fine but you need to get back to that camp and Tell them I can get you there to" Said Darkrai "Thank you" Said Levi as Darkrai transported him back to camp "Levi!" Said Misty Happily Tackling him in a Hug "Oof You should really start trusting me" Said Levi "I know" Said Misty "Anyway I fond a story on Giratina he Used to be a part of the Creation Trio" Said Levi "Wait Creation Trio It's Creation Duo Palkia and Dialga Are you saying that Giratina was replaced by Palkia or Dialga" Asked Tallik "Not replaced but banished for being to violent" Said Misty Looking at the book "Yeah See it says Right here" Said Michael "Wait guys I have an idea" Said Liv "What is it" Asked Dawn "Does it say how to summon Arceus" Said Liv "No just that the humans were crying for help from Arceus" Said Misty Still Reading the book "Wait At the end of the book" Said Levi Fliping to the end "Here" Said Misty "To summon Arceus Right here it looks like a incantion" Said Misty "Ill read it" Said Michael "Wait it says right here Needs pure hearted Soul" Said Levi "So" Said Michael "You have killed Alot of people" Said Levi "Got me there" said Michael "I'll read it" Said Levi "Why should Arceus respond to you your part of Team Rocket" Said Ash "Ash when did you get here" Said Levi "While you were at the Library Levi" Said Dawn "Got it" Said Levi as Ash pushed him away "Lerock cellius Foumarm ioris Levic letat" Said Ash But nothing happend "What The heck it should have worked" Said Ash "Let me try" Said Gary Oak "Ok when did he get here" Said Levi "Just after Ash" Said Liv "Lerock cellius Foumarm ioris Levic Letat" Said Gary But nothing happend "What I'm Pure Hearted" Said Gary Angerly "Well this town is doomed" Said Ash "Hey there is still Levi he has magic in his blood and Liv To" Said Tallik "Yeah but your Team Rocket" Said Ash "Lerock cellius Foumarm ioris Levic Letat" Levi Muttered then Arceus Appered "Yeah I knew it whould work if I Said It" Said Ash "You It was me that triggered it" Said Gary "It was neither of you" Said Arceus "What" Said Gary and Ash at the same time "Ash you broke Mistys heart when you could have told her how you felt" Said "Your Right" Said Ash "Gary Oak You are to Self centered To be Pure Hearted" Said Arceus "Am Not" Said Gary "And to Prideful" Said Arceus "Then who summonend you" Asked Tallik "Levi Of Course He has been through to much not to be Pure Hearted He has never killed He has always done the right thing when his Father is Evil Giovanni Whould have Killed someone who said something Out of Place Levi whould have just gone along with his life He whould never Kill an A person unless something happend to make him do it like trying to kill his Girlfriend" Said Arceus "Wait Girlfriend Levi doesn't have a Girlfriend No offense Levi" Said Liv "None taken" Said Levi "He hasn't told you yet amusing" Said Arceus "What?" Asked Liv "Anyway why have you summond me" Said Arceus "Lord Arceus we have summond you because Giratina has returned and is now destroying this city and its people" Said Levi "Ok I will take care of it You must leave the city for a few weeks" Said Arceus "Arceus May Me and My squad stay for a few minutes we must find a Liwick that said He whould let me capture it if we Defeated Giratina" Said Levi "Well he is actully here for you to capture it" Said Arceus "Lit Lit Litwick" Said LitWick "May I now Capture You Litwick" Asked Levi "Litwick" Said Litwick "He says Yes" Said Zorua "Go Pokeball" Said Levi as he threw a Pokeball at Litwick and captured it.

- Well thats the end of Chapter 6 Remember leave reviews please give me ideas for chapters

Penguinman0802 Out


	8. Chapter 8 The Glider

Hey Guys this is gonna be my last chapter for awhile cause I'm gonna be Writeing another Story I'm not sure when it will be out but its gonna be out ASAP But if it's not out by the time this chapter's out I'm probly busy or it's a Really Long chapter Cause I've been having very busy weeks I mean me and my family have been clearing out our store room and I have Martial Arts And I try not to miss it so yeah I'm gonna be doing Both of the stories So if you want to Search everyday it will be called From Peasent To Prince its more of a Cindarella Story except its more along the lines of a movie called Ella Enchanted Cause It is awesome and It has adventure and action along with romance so its better then The Original Cindarella to me So yeah anyway to the story

P.S. This is a few weeks after the Lost City and Levi and Misty have been going on Dates for a While

P.S.S. The Gun Kata is from the Movie Equilibrium made in 2002

P.S.S.S. The Gliders Colapse to Staffs

Chapter 8 Over The River and Through the Woods To Kanto We go

"Hey Levi why are we going to Kanto And on top of that Pallet Town" Asked Misty Angerly "Because Myst We have to go there for A very big Team Rocket Meeting" Said Levi Calmly "Ok Well why can't they have it On the Air ship" Asked Misty Still Angry "Because Kanto is where Team Rocket Started It's more symbolic then anything" Said Levi "Ok Fine but what if Ash is on the plane" Said Misty "You think we're taking a Public Plane I have a Private Jet" Said Levi almost Laughing "Wait what" Said Misty Suprised "Being the son of the Leader of Team Rocket Has it's privliges" Said Levi "Ok then why is it here shouldn't all Team Rocket use it" Asked Misty "No it's mine only for me other Team Rocket Members have to fly on public planes And if they are like Jessie and James and Their Meowth they have to fly Coach" Said Levi "Ok" Said Misty now Calm. At the Airport. "Levi if we are taking a Private Jet Why do we have to wait in line" Whispered Misty "Because We Cant look Suspicious" Levi Whispered Back "Oh ok" Said Misty Quietly. when they were at the front of the line. "Ok so your going to Kanto" Said The Atendent "Yep" Said Levi "That will be $89 dollars plus Tax Which will be one dollar so $90 Dollars" Said The Atendent "I don't think youll need any Money from us" Said Levi Handing His Team Rocket ID "Ok Levi you're Jet is parked at Gate 7" Said The Atendent "Thanks" Said Levi Just as Ash Walked In and Saw Them "Dang it to late" Said Ash Because They were walking off "Hey Misty Can I ask you a Question" Said Levi "Sure what is it Levi" Asked Misty "Will you be my GirlFriend" Asked Levi "Yes Of course" Said Misty "Thanks For a Second I thought you whould say no" Said Levi Putting his arm around her and kissing her on the top of her Head. at Gate 7. "Hey why are you here this plane is for a Very Special Agent of Team Rocket" Said The person that let people board "Yeah well I'm that person" Said Levi Holding out his Team Rocket ID "Mister Rocket I am so sorry please go on ahead" Said The Person "Yeah you better be" Said Levi. In Pallet Town. "So where's the The Team Rocket Base" Asked Misty "Viridian Forest" Said Levi "So its to the north" Said Tallik "No its to the South" Said Michael "North" Said Tallik "South" Said Michael "Myst do you remember any Locals that we can ask" Asked Levi "Yeah Prof. Oak Lives just around the Corner from here" Said Misty "Good lets go ask him" Said Levi. At the house of Prof. Oak. "Hello is anyone home" Asked Misty As she knocked on the door "Im coming Im coming" Said Gary Oak "Oh no" Said Misty as Gary Opened the door "Oh hey Misty What do you need" Said Gary Trying too act cool "Oh me I wasn't knocking on the door Levi was" Said Misty As Levi Grab Garys Collar And Lifted Him against the wall "One Question" Said Levi Pulling out his Stun gun Which looked like a Real Revolver "Wh-What Is it" Said Gary Scared "Which way is Viridian Forest" Asked Levi "Why do you have to threaten me for that Question" Asked Gary "You can Lie" Said Misty "Good Point Its to the east of Town Square" Said Gary "Thanks" Said Levi Droping him then Running off with Misty. Back at The Town Square. "North!" Yelled Tallik "South!" Yelled Michael "Its East" Said Levi "So come on" Said Misty. A few Minutes later. "Hey Levi Why didnt you just Point your gun at Gary" Said Misty "Cause I dont like Him" Said Levi As Misty Laughed at that Comment "Guys Over here is the Entrance" Said Dawn "Ok lets Go" Said Levi. In The Base. "Woah" Said Misty "Cool huh" Asked Levi "More Like Crazy and Abnormal" Said Misty Because The base was filled with Rooms all Of them had Glass roofs Some were filled with people Practiceing Diffrent Martial Arts Other Were Archery Others Marksmen Some With Giant Mechs And Some With Diffrent Pokemon And People Fighting them And Paralizing them because they whouldn't kill Pokemon And There were a Few with People in diffrent contraptions Like A RC mech Battle Or a Machine That was Spining very fast Prepareing the Person For Space Travel (Yes They need that) And A few With Wepons Training like Swords and Staffs and Even a Few With people in very Light Armour And Attacking with very fast But weak Punches to diffrent parts of the body. "Whats that one" Asked Misty pointing at The Light Armour one "That is... Preasure Point Fighting" Sid Levi taking A second to see what she was pointing at "Whats with all the rooms shouldn't they just have seprate Bases for them" Asked MIsty "Again Symbolic and there aren't enough Places for that many Bases" Said Levi "Guys we have a While before the meeting we can go train some or Be with friends but I have to get Misty Enlisted in one of these" Said Levi Sweeping his hand toward All of the Rooms "Mmkay" Said Dawn Running off with some friends "Come on Misty" Said Levi "Ok" Said Misty. A few Minutes Later. "Levi Whats the Least Dangerous" Asked Misty "I'd have to say RC Mech battleing" said Levi "Whats The Most Dangerous" Asked Misty "Um... Gun Fu For sure" Said Levi "Whats the Most Fun" Asked Misty "Preasure Point Fighting Its Hard But once you get the hang of its easy ad Fun Plus You can Incapacitate Your opponent even if their Much Bigger and Stronger then you Another way to use Presure Point Fighting its advanced But Its Much More Efective" Said Levi "Whats it called" Asked Misty "Chi Blocking" Said Levi As Misty gasped and Fainted "Woah!" Said Levi catching Misty "Medic! I Need A Medic!" Yelled Levi.

START FLASHBACK

"Ok Misty You need to learn a way to defend yourself even though your not strong I know the perfect Martial Art for you" Said Violet "what is it" Asked a 7 Year Old Misty "Chi Blocking" Said Violet "You use Preassure Points to Incapacitate your enemy and make sure they cant attack you" Said Lilly

END FLASHBACK

"Misty. Misty wake Up. Wheres That Medic!" Said Levi "L-L-Levi" Stuttered Misty "Misty!" Said Levi Excidedly "I Want to Learn Chi Blocking" Said Misty Smileing "Well I guess we Better get you there" Said Levi Helping Misty Up and walking off "So what made you want to do Chi Blocking" Asked Levi "Well I've Done it before" Said Misty "Really" Asked Levi "Yep" Said Misty "Well I'm in Chi Blocking so You'll have to Show Me" Said Levi. A few Minutes Later After They got Misty Signed up. "Well lets go" Said Misty Challenging Levi "You Haven't Had Any Classes yet" Said Levi "So your saying your scared" Said Misty Putting on Chi Blocking Gloves "No" Said Levi "Then Come On" Said Misty "Fine" Said Levi. A few Minutes Later after they had all the Gear For Chi Blocking on. "Come and Get it" Said Misty as Levi Attacked with Four Quick Jabs Then a RoundHouse Kick and After that A 360 Spin Kick but Misty either Dodged or Blocked them and Countered with A Jab Cross Combo Wth A Low Sweep Kick And a High Spin Kick Which Levi Blocked The Jab Cross and Jumped the Sweep Kick But Got hit by the Spin Kick Then Attacked With A Roundhouse Kick To The Ribs and a Back Fist To the Head And CartWheeled To the side and Struck With 4 Punches to the Ribs and a Side Kick To the Stomach which she Blocked all of them except the Side Kick She then Tryed to flip Levi But he landed it Then he Attacked with a Spin Kick To The Ribs and a Spining Knife hand Chop to the Shoulder But She Dodged them Both And Countered with 5 Jabs and a Round House Kick Then a Spin kick and A Flip so Misty Won "You weren't kidding your Good" Said Levi Getting Up "Why don't you Belive me" Said Misty Holding out her hand to help him up But he Just pulled her down "Why do you trust me when your being Cocky" Said Levi as The Meeting Alert Went Off "Lets go" Said Levi Pulling Misty Up "Why can we Not be Late" Said Misty "Nope I'm Speaking" Said Levi Runing To the elevator to the Meeting Room "Why" asked Misty running After Levi "Team Flare" Said Levi. A Few Minutes Later. "Everyone Take Your Seats Team Leaders Come To the HoloTable" Said Giovanni as The Team Leaders Including Levi Took their Seats at The HoloTable "Ok anything New About Team Flare" Asked Giovanni "Yeah I got Something" Said A Team Leader Said "What Is it Sauron" Asked Giovanni "They Wear Orange Suits and Talk Abut Fashion All the Time" Said Sauron Proud to be the first One To Speak _'This is Gonna Be a__ VERY__ Long Meeting'_ Thought Levi "Ok Anything Helpful" Said Giovanni "I think that is helpful" Said Another Team Leader "Thats what you were going to say wasn't it" Said Levi "Yep" Said The Team Leader "How about this they have a new prototype Glider that we should steal" Said Varik "Good but where do they keep it" Said Giovanni "Maybe the new Team Flare Base" Said Levi "New Team Flare Base?" Asked Giovanni "me and my team saw Team Flare going into a secret door in the Lysandra Cafe" Said Levi "Good now we need a Stealth team to go in" Said Giovanni "Me and my team will go" Said Sauron "Stealth means Silence and Being Quiet and Sneaking" Said Levi "Oh That Stealth" Said Sauron "Levi and his Squad have trained in Stealth why not they go'' Said Varik "Varik hasn't your Team been Trained in Stealth Also so why dont you guys come to'' Said Levi "Ok if thats ok with Giovanni" Said Varik "Fine by Me" Said Giovanni _'This is gonna be hard unless we go seprate ways'_ Thought Levi. After The meeting Back in Kalos with both teams. "Ok so Lysandra Cafe Which way is it again" Said Varik "This way" Said Levi running Toward Prisim Tower. At the Lysandra Cafe. "Its closed" Said Varik "That wont stop us" Said Levi As his team pulled out Their Stn Guns "Open Fire" Said Levi as they Fired their Stun Guns Shattering the Windows "Thats Stealth" Said Varik "Hey they cant hear us they have sound proof Walls" Said Levi "Well got me there" Said Varik as they walked in. In the Base. "Ok Which way is it" Asked Varik "You Think we know its not a Team Rocket Base" Said Levi "Should we split up" Asked Varik "Yeah Teams of Two" Said Levi "Ok we each seperate our teams into teams of two" Said Varik "Yeah" Said Levi "OK team come here" said Varik to his Team "Ok Guys Come here" Said Levi "I call going with Misty" Said Michael as Liv Slapped him in the back of the head "Levi's going to pick the teams you Dolt" Said Liv "Yeah so shut it" Said Misty "Ok so Michael your going with Tallik Liv your going with Dawn And me and Misty are going to be a Team" Said Levi "Why am I with Tallik" Asked Michael "I put someone Responsible witth someone reckless" Said Levi "Good Idea Levi I can Keep Him under Control" Said Michael "Tallik your in charge of Michael Dont let him Ruin our plan" Whispered Levi "Ok I wont" Whispered Tallik "Come on Misty. guys keep your comunicators online so we know if you guys found it" Said Levi "Got it" said Liv "On it Levi" Said Tallik . A few minutes after they seperated. "Misty over here" Said Levi "woah so that's it Said Misty Opening The Door to the Hanger "Yes thats the Experamental Glider for Team Flare and Not Team Rocket" Said Lysandra "How did you know we would be here" Said Levi After activating his Comunicator Watch and putting his hands up "well he had a Mole" said Sauron "You why did you do it Sauron" Said Levi "Well because I'm the Heir to Lysandra and Leadership of Team Flare Just Like you Levi" said Sauron "except I whouldn't lie To my Team" Said Levi Angerly "Your a Traitor Sauron" Said Misty Also Angry "Well call me what you like but you can't get me to feel sorry for my actions and I didn't lie to them their from Team Flare to" Said Sauron as His team Handcuffed Levi and Misty. In the Prison Cell that Misty and Levi are in. "Levi do you still have your Watch Comunicator" Asked Misty "Yeah but their Jammng it" Said Levi "Crap" Said Misty as a Blue Holographic looking Orb hit the gaurd outside the cell Stunning him "You guys alright" Asked Tallik as he took the keys off of the guard and Unlocked the Cell "Yeah we're fine" Said Levi Picking up his Stun gun From the Table Across the room from the cell "Is it just you" Asked Misty "No me and Michael found Varik and his team then we Regrouped with Liv and Dawn And they are waiting outside holding off the Team Flare Squad we Ran into" Said Tallik "then we better get out there" Said Levi Running out the door shooting down 4 out of the 12 People In the Squad Before Getting in Cover "Glad You guys are out here now. Levi we Could use some of your Chi Blocking Skill or that Gun Kata you Invented" Said Liv "How about Both" Said Levi Jumping over cover and dodgeing the Stun Gun Bullets fired at him and chargeing the Team Flare Squad then Spin Kicking the dude that Chaged him back in the face then shooting three of them Slideing under Another dude pulling His feet out from under him but he got back up "We Need back up in Sector 3 two Team Rocket Squads have confronted them all squads in Sectors 1, 2, and 3 Come to the Jail In Sector 3" Said One dude into his Comunicator before he got hit by Levi's Stun gun. when the Squads were there. "Im gonna go help him" Said Misty Jumping cover and Running to help Levi. After The Battle. "Come on Guys The Glider hanger's This way" Said Levi. in the hanger after all the gaurds were dealt with. "Woah" Said Levi Looking into the Hanger Properly "What" Said Misty Running to Levi's Side "Theres hundreds of them" Said Tallik "Tallik do you have a time bomb" Asked Levi "yeah But-" Tallik was saying "Good Guys grab Three Gliders and Then a fourth To escape with" Said Levi "What if they cme after us in the rest" Asked Dawn "They wont be able to 'Cause we're gonna blow the rest up" Said Levi. After all was ready and they changed the gliders Color To Red. "We need to go. NOW" Said Tallik as they left. Outside of the Base. "Activateing Light Trail" Said Misty as they created a Big Glowing Red R in the Sky to signifie it was Team Rocket "Misty's With Team Rocket" Said Ash To Himself Looking at Misty With Binoculars Appaled "Everything ok Ash" Asked Clemont "Yeah Everythings Fine" Lied Ash

So How'd You Like it and My other Story Wont be out for a while so yeah But anyway The new pokemon series is out in america I personaly watched It early on youtube only the first two episodes though anyway yeah so Ash Finaly Figured out that Misty's in Team Rocket Just wait for The next Chapter He's gonna treat her a little diffrent anyway My story wont be out for a while sorry but it will be out ASAP I have'nt worked on it that much beacause i wanted To Hurry up with this chapter but anyway guys this story isnt done yet I have alot more for this story In my mind But yeah For now this is it and hey I Just think its cool so yeah

Penguinman0802 Signing off for Now


	9. Chapter 9: The Reveal and The Tragedy

Hey guys sorry for being Inactive on this story for while I've been Working on other Storys and I have been busy also so yeah and Then there's School and Martial Arts And All that Stuffs so hey I'm Back And don't worry Things are gonna Get a Little Dramatic Thanks To UmbreonisWatching For this next idea so Yeah He/She Is really Cool has Been Here Since the First Chapter So Thanks Umbreon Anyway I've been thinking Up Here in Pre-Story Chat Stuff it's a little Lonely so maybe Invite The Characters Up Here So let Me Know If you think I should PM me or Review it and feel free to leave your Likes/Dislikes about the Story What I Shold add And Stuff like that but if you flame Only Constructive Flame Please So if You hate the Entire Story And Want to Cuss me Out Then Don't PM me or Review that So Please Enjoy the Story

P.S. If you've seen Tron Legacy The Gliders are like those and if you haven't Go on google And Serach Tron Legacy Glider

P.S.S. If the Words Are UnderLined They Really Hate The Person and are Putting Venom in Their Voice

Chapter 9: The Reveal And The Tragedy

"Wow The Gliders are Awesome" Said Misty Landing Next to Levi On The Balcony "AHHH!" Yelled Michael Flying Into The Pool on the Balcony "Well Misty I have to agree and They Provide A Certin Humor" Said Levi Smiling And Helping Michael out of the Pool "Levi there hasn't there been a Misson in a While any Idea Why" Asked Dawn Coming Out onto the Balcony "Giovanni Gave us The Month Off" Said Levi Folding up His Glider "Oh ok Cool Can we go do something it's boring in The Pent House" Asked Dawn "Yeah Sure It is pretty boring Meet you Liv and Tallik at The Arcade" Said Levi "Sure" Said Dawn Running off to get Tallik and Liv "Lets go" Said Levi Running off The Balcony Unfolding his Glider In Mid-Air Misty and Michael Following "WOO HOO!" Said Levi Propelling Himself With The Little Jet Boosters "Race you Guys There" Said Misty Shooting Past Levi and Michael "Your On" Said Levi "I'm Good Not Racing" Said Michael As Levi Came Up Behind Misty And Passed her And Flying Around Buldings and Over them and Through them Even but the People Didn't care as long as He was Intangabel When he went through them. A Few Minutes later. "I see The Arcade" Levi Hollard Back to Them Before Landing and Collapseing His Glider Back To a Staff then Seeing Ash _'Oh No'_ Thought Levi "Why Arceus Why Do you Hate Me" Said Levi Then Signaled Misty to Fly Around Before Landing but she Didn't see him and Landed then Saw Ash "I Tryed to tell you to Stay in the air" Said Levi "Misty Waterflower" Said Ash Angrly "Yeah Ash" Said Misty "Why Are You in Team Rocket we Fought them Not joined them" Said Ash _'Crap how did he find out'_ Thought Misty "Team Rocket No I didn't join them" Said Misty "Like I whould belive that You are A Very Bad Lier Misty and Besides I saw You Writeing a Giant Red R in the Sky with those Gliders of yours" Said Ash "Fine I'm In Team Rocket So what Levi And his Squad Are Diffrent then Jesse and James" Said Misty "Well Since your In Team Rocket That Means I can Do This" Said Ash Trying to Punch Misty In the Face But Levi Caught His Hand Then Roundhouse Kicked Ash in the Stomach then shoved Away "you Don't hurt My Girlfriend" Snarled Levi "This Doesn't Consern You Team Rocket Scum" Said Ash "It does actually It Concerned me When You Tryed To Hurt Part Of My Team My Girlfriend no less" Said Levi Still Angry "Wait What are you call Misty" Asked Ash "My Girlfriend what else whould you call someone your dating" Said Levi Confused Now But this really Hit Ash harder and more painfull then Levis' Kick so he just stood there and stared "Ash are you ok" Asked Clemont Coming up Behind Ash Followed By Serena and Bonnie "Yeah... Yeah I'm Fine this is just my Old Friend And Her New Boyfriend" Said Ash "Who are They Ketchum if I didn't know any better I'd say your already Over Misty" Said Levi Putting His Arm Around Mistys' Shoulders "Well this is Sere- You Don't care do you" Said Ash "Ding Ding Ding We Have a Winner" Said Levi "You Really Suck you Know That" Said Ash Before Getting Punched By Michael "Forget I was here did you and Levi Doesn't Suck You do" Said Michael Just As Dawn Liv and Tallik Ran up to them "Whats Going- Oh you Again" Said Liv Seeing Ash "Well You don't have to put up with for long Cause I'm Leaving" Said Ash Walking off "Whats wrong with Him" Asked Serena "I'm his Ex Girlfriend and He broke up with me but now he wants me back" Said Misty "Oh Well I'm Serena And This is Clemont and Bonnie" Said Serena Holding out Her Hand "I'm Misty and This is my new Boyfriend Levi And his Sister Liv Also Their Close friends almost like Family Dawn Tallik and Michael" Said Misty Shaking Her Hand "Nice To meet you" said Serena "Nice to meet you To" Said Misty Smiling "Serena We Better Get going so we don't Lose Ash" Said Clemont "Right well it was nice Meeting you" Said Serena "Nice Meeting you to" Said Misty as They Walked Off and Levi, Tallik, Liv, Dawn, Michael, and Misty went into the Arcade. A Few Hours Later. "Misson Thank Arceus" Said Levi as the Entire Teams Misson Alerts On Their Watches Went off "Lets go" Said Levi as They all got to the door Then Running Out Side "Lets do this" Said Dawn Taking Off Along With The rest of Them. Back at The Pent House. "Computer Open Misson Alert" Said Levi Walking through the Balcony Door And Tossing Michael a Towel From The Pool Towel Shelfs Just Inside the Door "Attention Teams Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega Team Flare Is Attacking Our Base On Prisim Tower And You Guys are Closest To Prisim Tower" Said The Misson Alert "Guys Lets go" Said Levi "Wait But We Aren't on the List To Go Why Disobey Orders" Said Liv "We Are The closest To Prisim Tower 'Cause We're the Only Ones in Lumiose City The Squads That We're On That List Are in The Citys Closest To Lumiose City So Come on" Said Levi "No I wont Disobey Orders" Said Liv "Ok I didn't want to say this but Liv Mom's There" Said Levi "Wha-Wha-What" Said Liv Suprised "Yeah Mom's There" Said Levi Gearing Up "Ok I'll Go" Said Liv "Good Now Lets go" Said Levi. At Prisim Tower. "You Guys Ready For Our first Air Battle" Asked Levi Over The Communicators "We're Ready Let's Show These Team Flare Punks Not To Mess With Team Rocket" Said Misty "Well Then Let us Engage In Battle Ok You Guys Keep them Off The Balcony Around The Top of Prisim Tower Me and Zorua Will Protect The Entrance" Said Levi Landing On The Balcony and Releasing Zorua From his Pokeball "Lets Do This Zorua" Said Levi "You Got it Levi" Said Zorua As they Ran Up to the Team Flare Grunts Trying to get Into The Entrance "Hia" Said Levi Knockng Three Of Them Off Of course they had parchutes "GET HIM!" yelled A Team Flare Admin before getting Knocked off From behind by Zoruas' Dark Pulse Then a Team Flare Grunt Randomly flew Off and when I Say flew off I mean Flew Like he was thrown But It wasn't Zorua Or Any of The Gliders And Levi Wasn't Anywhere Near Him Then the grunts Charged Levi Only To Take a Telekinetic Blast To The Face Sending them Flying In All Directions And Some Of the Unlucky ones flew off the side of the Tower _'Woah What was that'_ Thoght Levi Before the Grunts got back up and charged again But They All started Levitateing in the air "What The Heck" Said Levi _'Wait I read somthing about this'_ Thought Levi "Telekinesis" Said Levi Aloud Before Sending The grunts Over the edge Of The Tower then another few Grunts Landed on The Balcony And Stood there for a second Before Getting Launched off of the edge of the tower "Oh I like this new power" Said Levi Smileing "Hey Get off our tower" Said A Team Flare Admin Coming Through A Door On to The Balcony "No How 'Bout you get off of Team Rockets' Base" Said Levi Throwing Him off of The Balcony Then slamming The Door Shut and Locking it The Bending The Key Slot Closed "Levi We Need to make sure That They Aren't in the Base" Said Zorua Blasting a Grunt off The Balcony "Zorua I'm gonna Call Misty Down Here She is gonna help check the base and Defend This Position" Said Levi "What Are you gonna do" Asked Zorua "I'm gonna take out some gliders" Said Levi Teleporting To the Nearest Glider "Hey Myst Can you get down to the balcony and help Zorua Defend and Check the Base" Asked Levi Over His Communicator "Where are you" Asked Misty "Look to your right" Said Levi Flying Beside her On a Stolen Glider "Whered you get that" Asked Misty The same Way I did this" Said Levi Teleporting Over To Mistys Glider "How Did you do that" Asked Misty "'ll tell you later but right now you should pull up" Said Levi as Misty Pulled Up Narrowly Missing A Team Flare Glider That Crashed Into The One Levi Had "Yes!" Said Levi "Ok so I'll go help Zorua" Said Misty Tuning "Yeah I'm Gonna Go Take Out More Gliders" Said Levi Pulling Out Some C4 Then Teleporting Away and the Only way you could Track Him Was The Explosions. A Few Minutes Later. "Misty Status of The Base" Said Levi Teleporting Onto the Balcony "Clear None Up Here or in it" Said Misty "Good Liv Any Gliders Left" Said Levi Over his Comunicator "One And it's Headed Right for you" Said Liv Giving Chase to The Glider Before The Person Rideing it Grabed Misty And Pulled up "Oh No you don't" Said Levi Flying after it with His Glider Then Trying to shoot it " Wait no Don't Shoot You Could Hit Misty" Said Liv Before Misty Got Shot by the Person Flying Then Releasing Her "Maybe That Will teach you not To mess With Team Flare" Said The Driver As Misty Fell towards The Ground But Luckly Levi Had A Team Rocket Proto-Type Glider That Was Much Faster then His Old One The activating his Light Trail To Catch Misty She Landed On It and she Slid Down To Levi "Your Gonna Be Ok Misty" Said Levi Strapping Her Into The Other Seat "Levi Get Her To The Hospital" Said Liv "Got it You Guys Get That Glider and Take Them Down" Said Levi Before Activating The Jets On His Glider. At The Nearest Hospital. "Your Gonna Be Ok Misty" Said Levi Landing Outside The Hospital "Hey! Hey I Need Help My Friend She's Hurt!" Said Levi Banging On The Door "Sorry We Just Closed" Said The Doctor At The Door Before Levi Kicked Down The Door "Try Keeping Me Out now" Said Levi Taking Misty Inside Then Using His Telekinesis To Bring A Strecher Then Laying Misty Down On It "Help Her She got shot" Said Levi "Ok Ok we'll Help her" Said The Doctor "Levi We Got 'em" Said Tallik "Good Activating Video Feed I want to see who this Punk is" Said Levi Activating The Video On his Communicator "Sauron!" Yelled Levi As Dawn And Michael Pulled Off his Helmet "I'm Gonna Be There Soon" Said Levi "You Better Help Her Or Else" said Levi A Blade Coming Out Of His Armour Then Flying off back To Prisim Tower. At Prisim Tower. "Why You Little..." Said Levi Walking Up To Sauron Then Punching Him Making Him Fall Over Then Taking His Gun "Let's See how you like Being Shot" Said Levi Shooting him In The Foot "AHH! You Just Shot My Foot Why did you do that" Said Sauron Before Shutting Up 'Cause Levi Pointed The Gun at him... Again "How About you think of The Concequences Before Shooting my Girl Friend" Said Levi


End file.
